A motor is often used as a drive source for a compressor, a fan, or the like which is included in an air conditioner. The motor is driven using a motor driving apparatus which includes an inverter or the like.
As the motor driving apparatus, a configuration using a rectifying section, a smoothing section, and an inverter is typically known. First, a power source voltage which is output from a commercial power source is rectified using the rectifying section. Next, in a case that the commercial power source is a single-phase power source, a boosting type of power factor improvement circuit is also used as a boosting section to a desired voltage using the boosting section. The voltage after being boosted is smoothed using the smoothing section and is supplied to the inverter. The inverter generates a voltage for driving the motor using the voltage which is supplied and outputs this voltage to the motor. Due to this, the motor is driven.
A technique which is expressed above, for example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2000-14153 is known as a technique which is related to the motor driving apparatus described above.